


Lazy Laundry Day

by Batscree



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fanbabies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batscree/pseuds/Batscree
Summary: Rei and Nagisa are having an interesting laundry day with their kids.





	Lazy Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is so old. Is Free! even relevant anymore? I don’t even remember a majority of the show. And yet, here I am and here's this fic.
> 
> Chiyo and Daichi are both adopted btw. While both do share their adoptive parent’s hair colors, Chiyo has hazel eyes and Daichi has blue ones along with being biracial.

It was a lazy day like any other.

The air smelt of fresh spring time. The sakura trees were blooming and releasing their brightly pastel petals onto the Japanese streets. A few songbirds were chirping their little tunes to the beat of the silent wind. And on such a fine day such as this, two dads were dealing with the joys of parenting.

“Chiyo, sweetie, for the last time, we’re just doing laundry. There’s no reason for you to be bringing your toys in here.”

The blonde girl only gave a short pause before continue on with what she was doing. She was clutching her blankie in one hand and two more stuffed animals in the other. She made her way over to the corner of the small room, where a pile had accumulated of all her things, and dropped off the items.

She then made her way back over to the door and out the room to presumably get more stuff of hers. Rei could only sigh is exasperation at his eldest’s antics. The six-year-old had felt that she needed to make herself comfortable the moment she had walked into their laundry room and saw one of her dads putting some dirty clothes in to wash.

“Aw, come on Rei-Rei, let her have her fun. It’s not like she’s getting in your way.”

The dark bluenette’s much more energetic and easygoing, Nagisa teased. The aforementioned husband was sitting against the dryer; their youngest child nestled comfortably in his lap. His legs were raised in such a way as to allow their toddler, Daichi, to rest back against them and face his dad.

The other glared down at him in return.

Nagisa was unfazed, not taking his eyes off their son as he made silly faces at him, earning him a few giggles in response. The cute scene did not detour Rei from his initial annoyance however. He was disappointed in his partner’s lack of support and previous comment.

“She may not be in my way now, but she is piling all her stuff in here and it will get in my way then.”

Nagisa had to hold himself back from eye rolling and giving a scoff in return. Instead he put his hands underneath Daichi’s underarms and shifted him in his lap so that both were facing his husband. Both were giving sweet, innocent smiles. Rei’s stern expression faltered slightly.

“Don’t give me that look, Nagisa... And stop using our son against me!” 

Nagisa laughed as Chiyo walked back into the room, happily skipping over to her dad and little brother. She handed over a rattle to Daichi and smooshed his cheeks while cooing. He giggled some more and began to excitedly shake the toy. She then dropped off a few more items before rushing out of the room once more.

Now she was bringing in her brother’s toys into the laundry room. Great.

“Just continue with what you were doing, Rei-chan. Everything’s fine.”

Rei opened his mouth to yell that everything was not fine and that he needed to be more stern with their daughter, but quietly closed it and gave a defeated groan. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, dislodging his glasses in the process.

“Ugh, Nagisa...”

A sly grin curled up on the blonde male’s lips as an idea popped into his head. He had since repositioned his son to rest against his chest as the darker-skinned boy shook his rattle violently without a care in the world.

“Yes, Mama Rei.” Nagisa further teased, punctuating the second word and source of agitation towards his lover.

Rei’s eye twitched.

Nagisa knew Rei hated being called that. He knew it was just a jab at his more nurturing and nagging way of raising their kids, and yet, it never failed to crawl its way under his skin and make him shutter in embarrassment and anger.

“If you weren’t holding a baby, I’d-”

“You’d what? Put me in time out, Mama Rei?~”

Heat rose to the blunette’s cheeks, though whether they were from anger or embarrassment was uncertain. What was certain is that the slightly older man had successfully gotten his husband to hush his worried nagging. Or at least, for a mere few minutes before Rei was temporarily distracted with putting the next wash load in.

‘I married this brat.’ Rei internally sighs. ‘And now he’s raising my brats.’

Their daughter had entered the room again, this time carrying some drinks and snacks with her. Rei was baffled as she handed one to her dad and little brother, then made her way over to him. He was just about ready to chew her ears out, when she offered him a drink and snack of his own. He blinked down at her in confusion.

“Here daddy, I brought you your favorite. Now that everything is set up, we can spend the whole day with you!”

Her smile was so bright, so cheerful, and yet, it only served to further confuse the father-of-two. He glanced over to his husband for an explanation, not knowing how to respond. This time Nagisa didn’t hold back his eye roll.

“She wanted to spend time with us while we worked, Rei. She came and asked me if we would be busy this weekend and since all we had to do today was the laundry, she suggested we have a tea party of sorts in the laundry room. That way we could all sit and chat while waiting on the loads. She brought her toys in case she or Daichi got bored.” Nagisa explained, now bouncing the toddler in his lap.

Rei was taken aback. He didn’t except that answer, and worse yet, felt kind of bad now. What was he supposed to do now that it turned out his daughter was only trying to keep him company while he did the chores? She was smiling up at him with big, beautiful eyes, arm still stretched out to offer him his snack. He tentatively took the bottle and treat from her and gave a smile back.

She beamed and ran back over to the corner, all set up and ready, and sat down. She made herself comfortable before patting the spot next to her in a silent invitation for her dad to join in. Rei gave one last glance over to Nagisa and Daichi to find both smiling warmly at him, and then made his way over to join his daughter.

Indeed, it was a nice, lazy day.

The perfect kind of day to sit with your spouse and kids in the laundry room, the smells of detergent wafting through the air, mixing in with the humming sounds of the washer and dryer. The room was warm and inviting as the family of four chatted the day away.


End file.
